


Should we dance on the moonlight?

by hyungwonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, HyungWonho - Freeform, I love him so much that video of him camping on his Tesla made me cry for no absolute reason, Kissing, Lee Hoseok - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Wonho is the cutest, chae hyungwon - Freeform, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho/pseuds/hyungwonho
Summary: [Where Hyungwon and Hoseok go car camping together.]
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Should we dance on the moonlight?

**Author's Note:**

> Something random I came up with after watching that video of Wonho camping on his Tesla.

The sun is setting in front of them, soft amber rays are seeping through the window and light up Hyungwon's face, making the boy squint his eyes slightly. Hoseok looks at him briefly and smiles, then turns his eyes back to the road, he places his free hand on top of the other's thigh to which Hyungwon immediately responds with a smile. He places his on top and intertwines their fingers.

"I love you." Hoseok says softly.

"I love you too." The younger replies and leans to kiss his cheek briefly. Hoseok lets out a chuckle, his ears turn red. "You're so cute, I can't believe it."

"Shut up." He replies embarrassed and Hyungwon decides he won't tease him, for now.

"Are we almost there?" He asks playing with the older's fingers. He picks at the calluses that have formed there from working out.

"Not quite, we'll arrive at night time. It's a shame we couldn't watch the sunset from there." Hyungwon nods. "You can doze off if you're tired, I don't mind." As if on cue, Hyungwon lets out a yawn.

"I didn't want to leave you alone."

"It's ok." He replies.

"Thanks babe."

The car falls into silence and short after Hoseok can listen to the other's soft snores. He turns on the radio on low volume and continues to drive for the next 40 minutes.

When they arrive he parks on one of the designated areas and unfastens his seatbelt. He stretches in his seat, cracking his back and knuckles, and leans to the passengers seat to let Hyungwon out too.

He stares at his face for a moment and runs a hand through his hair, it's black and long up to his shoulders, one of Hoseok's favorite styles on him because he thinks it suits him. He looks so peaceful that Hoseok feels guilty waking him up, so he decides to set up the car to spend the night on his own and let his boyfriend rest a little longer.

He gets off and lifts the back seat door to accommodate the seats for the mattress, it's really cold outside so he tries to work quickly but being as quiet as possible. He takes out the mattress successfully and as he's setting it up he feels Hyungwon fidget in the front seat.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asks groggily.

"You know I can never bring myself to disturb you." He replies playfully because they both know that's not the case most of the time. Hyungwon chuckles and puts on his coat to come outside too. "Bring our bags, I already set this up."

Hyungwon comes out and places their luggage on the newly laid down mattress. He feels Hoseok's muscular arms wrap around his waist and smiles before turning around to wrap his around his neck. Music is still playing from the front of the car and he feels the older man sway slowly from side to side. He follows his rhythm with a smile on his face and giggles when Hoseok hides his face on the crook of his neck, his hair is tickling his skin and then he places a kiss there.

"As much as I like this romantic waltz dance I'm freezing to death right now babe, can we go in?" He asks with a little shiver, Hoseok laughs.

"Of course." He replies and they climb inside, closing the door behind themselves. Hyungwon takes off his outer coat but puts on a sweater and turns on the humidifier. Hoseok stays in just his t-shirt but announces he’s changing into warmer pants.

Hyungwon just stares intently at him as he munches on a bag of snacks he just opened.

"Don't stare at my ass." Hoseok complains playfully pulling the new pair of pants up.

"It's nearly impossible for me, Im sorry." Hyungwon replies and lets out a scream when Hosoek launches forward and grabs him by the waist. "Wait! You're gonna spills these."

"Ah, Im sorry." He takes the bag from his hand and places it aside before pulling him forward to rest between his legs and kisses his lips softly. "I love you." He pushes his hair out of his face. "You look so pretty today."

"Don't I every day?" Hoseok rolls his eyes. "I love you too, thank you for planning this."

"It's nothing, I'm just grateful we could take some time off to be together." 

"Me too, it's truly healing." They smile at each other and this time Hyungwon kisses him. 

It heats up quickly since it's been a while since they've seen each other and they were holding it in the entire car ride. Their lips move together swiftly and they pull apart from time to time to catch their breath.

"Babe..." Hyungwon whispers in between pecks Hoseok is pressing against his mouth and cheeks. "I'm extremely hungry right now."

"Me too." Hoseok whispers back with a giggle. "Share those snacks." He says, pulling away abruptly and making Hyungwon laugh. 

"Sure. Should we make ramen now? You brought the electric kettle right?" Hoseok nods and rumbles on his bag to hand it to him. "Great."

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asks, putting a handful of snacks into his mouth. 

"Hmmm, I don't mind. You can choose." He replies, pouring the water in. 

They eat and chat about nonsense as the water boils, and have dinner in comfortable silence not long after. Once they're done Hoseok picks a movie and they bring out the covers to lay more comfortably. They're on their stomachs facing the front of the car and Hyungwon snuggles up to Hoseok's side. The older kisses the top of his head and pulls him into a hug, then sneakily roams his hands up his sweater making him shiver. 

"Hey!" Hyungwon complains. 

"My hands are cold." He says with an innocent smile and a wink. 

"I can't stand you." Hyungwon sighs but Hoseok's pout makes him laugh not long after. 

They finish watching the movie and Hyungwon's eyelids are already feeling heavy, but when Hoseok's done turning off the screen and joins him to lay down now facing one of the windows on the side, he attaches their lips together.

"I thought we were going to sleep." Hoseok mumbles against his mouth. 

"I can resist for a while longer, if you want to..." He replies but Hoseok can see how tired he is. 

"It's ok, let's go to bed, you've had a busy week." He says and Hyungwon seems a bit relieved. "Plus our trip is not over, I need you to be in your best shape for tomorrow!" He adds with a wide grin. 

"I love you babe." Hyungwon replies with soft eyes and places his head on Hoseok's chest without further comment. 

"I love you too." He places one last kiss to his forehead and scrolls a bit on his phone before dozing off as well. 

The next morning faint rays of sunshine are coming through the car's window, the atmosphere inside the car is warm and comfortable, and Hoseok is slowly brought out of his sleep by soft kisses pressed to his face.


End file.
